Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle notification device.
Background Information
For example, a bell is used to notify the surroundings of the presence of a vehicle.
Since the sound of a bell is hard to hear in the interior of an automobile, it is difficult to recognize a vehicle even if a bell is ringing.